


Can I Be Your Boyfriend, Can I?

by Angelwon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Crushes, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Texting, Wrong number, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwon/pseuds/Angelwon
Summary: +1-778-472-9xxx:TaeyongTaeyongHello?Lee Taeyong answer meMom wants to know when ur visitingTaeyong?I know u see my textsIt says seen on the bottomTAEYONG+82-xx-666-4xx:Hate to break it to you bud but I’m not this “Lee Taeyong” you're looking forOrDonghyuck gets a text from a stranger





	1. First Meeting (erm, texting)

**+1-778-472-9xxx:**

Taeyong

Taeyong

Hello?

Lee Taeyong answer me

Mom wants to know when ur visiting

Taeyong?

I know u see my texts

It says seen on the bottom

TAEYONG

**+82-xx-666-4xx:**

Hate to break it to you bud but I’m not this “Lee Taeyong” you're looking for

 

**+1-778-472-9xxx:**

Sure you aren’t

You gave me your new number this morning

I wrote it on my arm and you said it was right

**+82-xx-666-4xx:**

Maybe you made a mistake typing the number in

Double check?

**+1-778-472-9xxx:**

Fine

Oh shit

U right

Sorry 

**+82-xx-666-4xx:**

It’s fine

**Save “+1-778-472-9xxx” as “New Friend?”**

**YES/no**

**+82-xx-666-4xx:**

So…

What’s your name?

:D

**New Friend?:**

What the fuck?

**+82-xx-666-4xx:**

I swear I’m not a creepy middle-aged man living in his parent's basement

**New Friend?:**

That’s… that’s a very specific description of what you apparently are not

I’m not reassured

**+82-xx-666-4xx:**

I’m seventeen!!

Not old 

**New Friend?:**

I highly doubt that you’re a thirteen-member self-producing male idol group from Pledis Entertainment

**+82-xx-666-4xx:**

Not what I meant >:(

(do u stan svt)

**New Friend?:**

Lol I know (no)

But why do u wanna know my name?

And why did you save me as “New Friend?” we're not friends

**+82-xx-666-4xx:**

//yet//

(:()

Bc the friends I have irl are mean

They eat!! My food!! Without permission!!

They also tease me about my crush a LOT

Like, YOU GUYS HAVE CRUSHES TOO BUT I DON’T TEASE YOU ABOUT THEM!! 

MUCH.

**New Friend?:**

“Much”

**+82-xx-666-4xx:**

shut

N e ways you never told me your name?

I mean, you don’t have to

I just want to be friends with u you seem nice 

Even though u dont stan svt

You can give a fake name or something

I’m Haechan

Not my real name it’s a nickname btw

It means full sun!

Hello?   
Oh no did I scare you off?

Sorry :(

**New Friend?:**

Oh no you didn’t!

It’s fine I was just texting my brother

I’m Minhyung btw

Nice to meet you Haechan

**+82-xx-666-4xx:**

Phew

Thought you blocked me cause you thought I was a creep or something

Nice to meet you Minhyung!  :)

**Set “New Friend?” as “Minhyung”?**

**YES/no**

**Set “+82-xx-666-4xx” as “Haechan”?**

**YES/no**

**Haechan:**

Wait hold on a sec

  
%%%

**The Gay Musketeers**

 

**Hyuckie:**

I made a new friend 

Someone who probably won’t CONSTANTLY BULLY ME ABOUT MARK

Goodbye

**NaNa:**

Ooo who?

We don’t bully you! much

 

**Jisung Pwark:**

Who is it?

And wdym goodbye are you ditching us for them

 

**Renjunnie:**

Explain yourself 

Donghyuck

Donghyuck?

 

**NaNa:**

He’s gone

 

%%%

 

**Haechan:**

I am back

**Minhyung:**

Hi back, I’m dad

**Haechan:**

Imma ignore that

So Minhyung tell me about yourself

Little things like what ur hobbies are etc

Wait, how old are you?

What if you’re actually the old man here ಠ_ಠ

**Minhyung:**

I’m the same age as what you claim to be relax 

Wait old man here what

You’re probably //hopefully// joking

Um

I play basketball? A little

And I’m fluent in English ig

**Haechan:**

Really?

That’s cool!

English is so hard ( ；´Д｀)

Hold on are you from Korea?

Your area code is different

**Minhyung:**

I’m from Canada but I’m living in SK atm

**Haechan:**

Oooo

That explains the English

Nice

My crush is also from Canada!

And he plays basketball too

Weird..

**Minhyung:**

Really?

What’s his name?

**Haechan:**

Idk his korean name but everyone calls him Mark

**Minhyung:**

Mark?

Mark Lee?

**Haechan:**

Uh

Yes?

How did you know

**Minhyung:**

Wait do you go to SM High?

**Haechan:**

Ye

**Minhyung:**

So do I!

So you like Mark?

Have you ever confessed to him?

**Haechan:**

Pft who doesn’t like him

And no

I have not and never will.

Besides he’s probably straight

**Minhyung:**

You’re a guy?

**Haechan:**

Yes

Do you have a problem with that?

  
  


%%%

 

**The Gay Musketeers**

 

**Hyuckie:**

Fuck.

**Renjun:**

What happened??

 

**NaNa:**

Don’t swear in front of the child!

 

**Jisung Pwark:**

Fuck you Jaemin

 

%%%

 

**Minhyung:**

No I’m gay myself haha

 

%%%

**The Gay Musketeers**

 

**Hyuckie:**

Nvm

**NaNa:**

What’s going on?

I am confusion

I’m coming over I demand an explanation

 

**Renjunnie:**

Text me what he says pls

 

**Jisung Pwark:**

^

**Hyuckie:**

Jaemin, no.

**NaNa:**

Jaemin, yes.

**Hyuckie:**

凸(￣ヘ￣)   
  


**NaNa:**

:)

 

%%%

 

**Haechan:**

Noice

I’m bi :D

**Minhyung:**

I want to make another dad joke but I'm holding back

**Haechan:**

>:(

**Minhyung:**

So… Mark? 

 

**Haechan:**

He’ll probably never like me back so I’ll just admire him from afar

Wait that sounds stalkerish

I swear I’m not a stalker

I gtg my friend came over to annoy me

Ttyl?

**Minhyung:**

Sure

 

%%%

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Donghyuck yelled. He flew down the stairs, nearly tripping over steps in his haste to get to the door. “Stop banging on the door, Jaemin!” He flung the door open to reveal a light brown-haired boy, his fist in mid-knock.

“Hi, Hyuckie!” Jaemin chirped cheerfully. He walked in and saw Donghyuck’s mother in the kitchen hunched over her laptop. “Hi, Mrs. Lee!” He said, waving at her. Mrs. Lee waved back, not looking up. She seemed to be preoccupied with something on her laptop. The two boys climbed the stairs up to Donghyuck’s bedroom. Upon entering, Jaemin promptly flung himself onto a bright red bean bag couch and hugged the large stuffed bear lying on it.

“What was your mom doing?” Jaemin asked, curious. He started fiddling with the bear’s little fuzzy paws.

“Jaehyun came back home last week with a guy and said he was his boyfriend. Mom was shocked and as soon as they both left she started searching up the guy to see if he was good enough for her beloved son. She’s been at it for the past week and I don’t know how she keeps finding more things about him. I swear she’s turning more and more into a stalker as the days by,” Donghyuck explained, flopping on his bed.

“Ah, ok,” A beat. “Wait, Jaehyun has a boyfriend? I thought he was straight?” 

“Apparently not. He and Doyoung seem very… in love with each other.” Donghyuck shuddered at the memory of what he walked into. He needed bleach for his eyes after that.

“Huh. Never thought that he swung that way. If I knew that before I probably would’ve come by more often,” Jaemin giggled, remembering his childhood crush on his best friend’s handsome older brother. 

“Ew ew, no. Stay loyal to Jeno, Jaemin. Think of Jeno,” Donghyuck said, his lips curling in disgust. 

Jaemin laughed, “I’m kidding. But enough about your stupid brother. Tell me about this new friend of yours that you made.” 

“What do you want to know about him?” Donghyuck asked innocently, sitting back down on his bed. 

“Everything,” Jaemin answered.

“Sorry can’t tell you everything about him,” Donghyuck admitted. “I don’t know much.”

Jaemin stared at him incredulously and a bit judgingly. “Are you telling me that you're dumping your friends, your bestest friends since elementary school, for a random stranger you don’t even know?” He asked, putting his hand to his chest dramatically. 

“I’m not dumping you guys! And he’s not a random stranger, I know his name.” Donghyuck said defensively. Immediately after the words left his mouth he regretted it.

“Wow.” Jaemin deadpanned. “You know his name. You two must so close. Forget about me. Or Renjun. Or Jisung who you’ve known for years. This mystery guy is the real winner here. How could we ever compete with him?” Donghyuck huffed. “He’s just a guy who accidentally texted me, and I befriended him using my awesome social skills.” He explained.

Jaemin quickly dropped his impassive behavior. Despite how he was acting, he was actually curious about Donghyuck’s new friend. “Tell me about him.” Jaemin scooted the bean bag closer to Donghyuck’s bed. “Do you know anything about him  _ other  _ than his name?”

“He’s my age and goes to our school and is from Canada.” Donghyuck lists. “Oh, and he also plays basketball. That’s, uh, all I know.” 

“Sounds like Mark.” Jaemin suddenly gasped. “Maybe he’s Mark!” He said excitedly.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “Jaemin, no. He’s not Mark.”

“How do you know that he’s not Mark?” Jaemin fired back.

“Because his name is Minhyung?” Donghyuck said. Jaemin rolled his eyes. “Maybe that’s his Korean name,” he answered.

“Minhyung isn’t Mark ok? My life isn’t some kind of cheesy Wattpad story.” When Jaemin didn’t reply, Donghyuck back looked down at Jaemin. “What are you doing?” Donghyuck got off his bed and moved over to Jaemin, who was furiously typing something on his phone. “Wait, are you on the group chat? What are you telling them!” Donghyuck reached out to take Jaemin’s phone but Jaemin dodged the attempt and continued typing. Donghyuck tried to take it again but Jaemin stood up and quickly ran out of the room, still typing. 

“Na Jaemin you come back here right now!” Donghyuck yelled, chasing after him. 

Jaemin ran into the bathroom and locked the door shut. “Jaemin!” Donghyuck yelled, banging on the door.

“Boys, inside voices!” Donghyuck’s mother yelled from downstairs. “Sorry, mom!” Donghyuck said. A muffled “Sorry Mrs. Lee” could be heard from inside the bathroom. 

Dongyhucks phone dinged from the inside of his hoodie.

 

**Gay Musketeers**

 

**NaNa:**

Hyuckie made a texting friend from someone who accidentally texted him. Said person is apparently the same age as us(excluding Jisung), goes to the same school as us, is Canadian, and plays basketball. Sounds suspiciously like Mark Lee dontcha think? I think it’s Mark Lee. It’s definitely Mark Lee. What do you guys think?

**Renjunnie:**

He sounds like a catfish

I think he’s a catfish

**Hyuckie:**

He’s not a catfish Jun

**Renjunnie:**

How do you know that?

**Hyuckie:**

Well

I don’t really 

But he seems like a nice person?

I gave him a fake name so I’m not putting myself at risk

**Renjunnie:**

Hmm

Well if you end up murdered and stuffed in a trash can don’t say I didn't warn you

**Hyuckie:**

K then

**NaNa:**

Lol

**Hyuckie:**

Don’t lol me Jaemin.

Come out of the bathroom

**NaNa:**

No

**Hyuckie:**

Jaemin.

ಠ_ಠ

**NaNa:**

:P

**Hyuckie:**

I’m calling Jeno to tell him u like him

I still have his number from when we did that project

**NaNa:**

Wait

Hyuck

Hyuckie no!

I’m coming out I’m coming out!

**Hyuckie:**

Thought so

**NaNa:**

Meanie

**Jisung Pwark:**

Lol

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh. What did you think of this? This is the first fanfiction I've ever written so sorry if it sucks. I don't think it's terrible but it could be better. Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> Title is from Blooming Day by EXO-CBX  
> 


	2. Does he love me?

“Jeno!” Mark shouted as he slammed open Jeno’s kitchen door, “Don’t judge me, but I’ve made a list of some things Haechan has told me about himself.” He paused. “You know, so I can find out who he is.” Mark put a notebook down on his best friend Jeno’s kitchen table. The loud slapping sound jolted Jeno awake from his nap on top of his history notes.

A month had passed since “Minhyung” and “Haechan” began texting. Mark had quickly become enamored with his new online friend, and as a result, he wanted to find out who Haechan was.

The other boy talked about his crush every once in a while, and from the times when he does, Mark learned that he didn’t just like him for the reasons most people usually did (most of the people who’ve confessed to him only liked the _idea_ of him. They wanted to be with a handsome, popular jock and didn’t actually know or care much about him), but Haechan liked him for him. For Haechan, the handsome, popular, jock part of Mark was just a bonus. He developed a crush on Mark when he first saw him reading picture books to the little kids at the library. He had a disgruntled looking little girl in his lap and he was desperately trying to amuse her by reading in funny voices (he finally made her smile when the book fell and landed on his foot. By that point Haechan was in love). After that, he saw him in various other places around town until finally,  school started and he finally learned mystery boy’s identity.

Mark had fantasized many times of telling Haechan who he was, but every time he decided against it, thinking Haechan would hate him for keeping it a secret for so long. Instead, he opted for figuring out who Haechan was first, then, maybe, _maybe_ , telling him.

Jeno pushed his homework aside and eyed the notebook. “This is kinda creepy.” He remarked. The notebook was a thick, three-subject college-ruled notebook. The edges of the pages were grayed and there were many papers and colorful sticky notes sticking out of it. His eyes widened comically. “Don’t tell me-”

“It’s just the last few pages!” Mark quickly said, embarrassed. His face turned red and as he tried to rub the redness away, he wondered why he was so embarrassed about Jeno thinking that he was so obsessed with Haechan that he would fill an entire notebook with things about him.

 _‘It’s because he thinks you like him.’_ he thought, remembering a conversation the two had a couple days before. _‘That’s why. But I don’t… Do I?’_

Jeno slid the notebook over to himself and flipped to where Mark’s stalker notes were. There were three densely packed full pages of writing. “This is seriously creepy,” Jeno commented while reading. “How much did you guys text? This is a lot of information.” He saw the section of the things Haechan had said about Mark and looked up at Mark with a raised brow and a smirk.

“We’ve been talking for about a month now. And it’s not creepy!” Mark protested. “ You literally spend almost all your free time daydreaming about a certain Na Jaemin and stalking his Instagram. Just ask him out already! I’m tired of you talking about how pretty he is and how nice he is and not actually doing anything.” Mark said, ignoring the raised brow and smirk. He knew what it implied and it was not true. Definitely not. Donghyuck was just a friend. Just a friend. Yes.

“Excuse me, I can’t just go up to him and _ask him out,_ It’s not that simple, I’ll get rejected. He’s way out of my league.” Jeno sighed and buried his face in his arms. “He’ll never like me,” he mumbled, the words coming out muffled.

Mark sighed and sat down next to Jeno. “How would you know that though?” he asked. Jeno lifted his head up and looked at him, confused. “What do you mean?”

“How do you know he doesn’t like you?” Mark said.

“It’s obvious. Every time he sees me, he runs away and he doesn’t want to talk to me. And why would he like me when he’s best friends with someone like Huang Renjun?” Jeno answered.

Ah yes, Huang Renjun. One of the Chinese exchange students who on his first day, despite being new and a freshman, received multiple love confessions from both girls and boys alike due to his ethereal beauty. Huang Renjun who got perfect grades, who all the teachers adored, and most importantly, who was one of Na Jaemin’s closest friends.

“The running away thing can be because he, believe it or not, likes you. You should see the way his friends act when you’re around and how flustered he gets.” Mark says. That brightened Jeno up a little. His cheeks turned pink and he smiled softly. “Really?” he asked. Mark nodded. “And sometimes when you’re not looking, I see him looking at you with literal heart eyes. I’m pretty sure he likes you back at least a little bit.”  

The news made Jeno look down at his lap and blush. “Still not going to ask him out though.” He finally said, lifting his head back up. Mark gaped at him. “What? Why?”

“I have to be a hundred percent sure he likes me back,” Jeno stated. Mark banged his head down on the table. “Teenage boys these days…” he muttered. Just then, his phone buzzed from inside his hoodie. He took it out and looked at the notification. Jeno peeked over his shoulder. His eyes widened as he read the banner, “Oh?”

 

%%%

 

**Haechan:**

Park Jisung for the love of god DO YOUR GODDAMN MATH HOMEWORK.

Um, that was Renjun. I suggest you run and hide he’s mad

**Canadaboi:**

Umm, wrong person?

**Haechan:**

What?

o

Oh shit

You saw nothing

Delete delete delete

 

%%%

 

Jeno poked Mark’s arm. “Hey, I’ve got something to add to your list. He knows Park Jisung and Huang Renjun.” he offered helpfully. Mark give him an unamused look. “Ok, that wasn’t necessary, Got it.”

After a while of silence and staring at the screen processing what happened, Mark finally spoke. “I- I think I know who Haechan is.”

 


	3. Mistakes

**Renjun and Friends**

**Hyuckie:**

Gays I think I //renjun// fucked up

*guy

**Chenleluver4ever:**

Gays

**Hyuckie:**

sHUT

**Renjun:**

What did I do??

**Hyuckie:**

So remember when u took my phone and texted Jisung abt math because he hasn’t been doing his hw??

Well, that wasnt Jisung

**Renjun:**

First of all, that was two hours ago why are you telling me now

Second of all, who was it

**Hyuckie:**

I panicked

**Renjun:**

For two hours?

**Hyuckie:**

...

Anyways

It was Minhyung

**Chenleluver4ever:**

Wrong number texting friend Minhyung?

**Hyuckie:**

The one and only

**Renjun:**

Frick

**Hyuckie:**

Anddd I said after that that Renjun did it so now he knows two(2) of my friens

But you know what

It’s ok

After some thinking I’ve realized that I’m ok with Minhyung maybe finding out who I am

What do I have to hide?

**Renjun:**

OHMY GOD WRE ALL HGONA DIE

**Hyuckie:**

rENJUN NO

**NaNa:**

Mark Lee wil finally see your beautiful face and fall in love wth you and you’ll date and marry and adopt a bunch of cute little babies!! uwu

**Hyuckie:**

jAEMIN NO

MINHYUNG ISN’T MARKLEE

**NaNa:**

HE IS AND WHEN YOU FIND OUT THAT HE IS I’LL BE SAYING “I TOLD YOU SO”

**Hyuckie:**

qGKHWKwHUOUEWUOWOEU

**Chenleluver4ever:**

You guys are crazy.

**Renjun:**

Wbk

%%%

 

**Canada Boy:**

Haechan?

Are you still there?

 

**Haechan:**

Yes

Hi.

 

**Canada Boy:**

Hi

So…

You’re friends with Huang Renjun and Park Jisung(?)?

**Haechan:**

Yeah

**Canada Boy:**

Are you by any chance Lee Donghyuck?

**Haechan:**

Yup that’s me

How’d you know?

**Canada Boy:**

Huang Renjun is only close enough to four people to steal their phone and scream at someone on it. Those people are, Zhong Chenle, Na Jaemin, Park Jisung, and Lee Donghyuck(you)

It’s not Jisung for obvious reasons and it can’t be Chenle bc I already have his number so you were either Na Jaemin or Lee Donghyuck. My first guess was Donghyuck so I asked u if u were him an I was right heh

**Haechan:**

Hm

Interesting

OH

**Canada Boy:**

?

**Haechan:**

You finding out who I am does not mean that you have to tell me who you are if you’re uncomfortable with it!!

Don’t feel pressured to tell me who you are bc you know who I am if that makes you uncomfortable!

%%%

 

**Renjun and friends**

**Hyuckie:** **  
** Why did i just say that

**NaNa:**

Say what?

%%%

**Canada Boy:**

Oh

Thank you

**Haechan:**

You can tell me when the time is right

 

**Set “Haechan” as “Donghyuck”?**

**YES/no**

**Donghyuck:**

I would text more but I have an essay to write that’s due tonight (._.)

Learn from my mistakes and never procrastinate on “important” things like these

N e v e r

**Canada Boy:**

Why do I get the sneaking suspicion that you’re going to procrastinate again in the future

**Donghyuck:**

Whaat

Nooo

Pfft

I would never

（;＾ν＾）

**Canada Boy:**

Sure whatever you say

Good luck!

**Donghyuck:**

Thanks! o(≧v≦)o

I’ll need it…

 

%%%

**Mork:**

Jeno he’s so cute I can’t

His kaomojis are going to be the death of me

What do I do?

I’ve liked him since I first saw him and now I know he likes me too.

I want to tell him who I am but I scared he’ll get angry at me for keeping this a secret from him for so long :(

W̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶h̶a̶t̶e̶s̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Donghyuck when it comes to homework and projects.


	4. The plan

**bbydolphin:**

Jeno do you know why Mark has been acting weird recently?

**Jeno:**

Yeah

You know texting friend?

**bbydolphin:**

Did he do something??

I’ll fight ┌( ಠ_ಠ)┘

**Jeno:**

No no nothing bad

It’s just

Mark found out who he was and it’s the same guy who he’s liked since summer and now he thinks he’s gonna hate him for not telling him who he is

**bbydolphin:**

Wait

Didn’t this person also like Mark back and told him about it?

**Jeno:**

Yes

**bbydolphin:**

Ooooooohno

**Jeno:**

Indeed

**bbydolphin:**

Who is he?

**Jeno:**

Lee Donghyuck

**bbydolphin:**

Oh I know him!

He’s really nice

**Jeno:**

Of course he’s nice you’re like the human embodiment of cuteness and laughter and squish everyone loves you

 

**bbydolphin:**

Not everyone

**Jeno:**

Again with your cryptic “not everyone loves me”

Who are you talking about??

omg

Do you... have a crush on someone??

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Ew ignore that face it looks inappropriate

**bbydolphin:**

No!

**Jeno:**

Chenle don’t lie to me

You’re sitting right across from me I can see you

Your face is turning red and oh wow you just choked on your water

Everyone is looking at us now calm down

**bbydolphin:**

Ok I MIGHT like someone

But I’m not u telling who

Also why are we texting each other and not talking?  
We’re in the same room

**Jeno:**

Idk

**bbydolphin:**

Teenagers these days...

Whens Mark coming?

Lunch is halfway over

I didn’t see him at all today :((

**Jeno:**

He said he had to do something

Wait I see him

**bbydolphin:**

Should we stop texting?

**Jeno:**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**bbydolphin:**

I’ll take that as a yes

 

%%%

 

Mark dropped his backpack down onto the floor and sat down next to Jeno. “Hi guy’s,” he said.

“Hi,” Chenle said, looking up from his phone.

“Sup,” Jeno said, still on his phone.

“Why are you late?” Chenle accused.

“Um, I had to do something,” Mark said, not meeting the youngers eyes.

“By ‘something’ do you mean Lee Donghyuck?” Chenle said cheekily. Mark’s eyes widened in surprise and his mouth dropped open. “W-wh-what?” he sputtered, face turning red.

“He said Lee Dongh-” _smack_ “Hey, what the fuck?” Jeno said, cradling his reddening arm against his chest.

“Don’t say his name!” Mark hissed. His eyes darted around, hoping that no one noticed what had just happened. But alas, some people in the tables surrounding them was looking over at them either wondering what was going on or hoping for a fight.

Mark noticed that Donghyuck was sitting at one of the tables that were looking his way. He was staring at Mark and when he saw Mark looking his way he blushed and quickly turned away. Mark, in turn, turned even redder and sank down in his seat.

“Why doesn’t he want us saying his name?” Chenle said to Jeno.

Jeno shrugged. “Don’t ask me, I don’t know how his strange mind works,” the comment earned him another smack on the arm from Mark.

“I just feel like we shouldn’t talk about this out loud,” Mark explained. “Anyone could walk past us and hear one of us say his name and assume we’re talking about him. And then that person might go to tell him or someone he’s friends with, and he’ll wonder why we’re talking about him, and he’ll freak out. And who knows, maybe that will lead to him finding out who I am and it’ll probably freak him out even more!”

Chenle and Jeno blinked simultaneously at Mark. There was an awkward silence. Finally, Jeno said, “Mark, sweetie,  you’re overthinking things.”

“No, I’m not,” Mark replied.

“Yes, you are.”

“Am not.”

“We’re not going to play that game,” Jeno said, crossing his arms.

“So you’re agreeing with me?”

“What? No!”

Chenle looked back and forth at his bickering friends and sighed. “They’re children.” He grumbled exasperatedly. “They act like literal five-year-olds! I’m supposed to be the young one here but somehow I’m the most mature.”

“I’m not overthinking. I’m being perfectly rational.” Mark defended. Before Jeno could fire back or Chenle snap, a tall black haired boy appeared at the table and patted Chenle’s head as a greeting.

Chenle looked up, confused. “Oh, hi Renjun!” Chenle greeted when he saw him, waving cheerfully. “Hi, Chenle!” Renjun smiled back. Mark looked away from him awkwardly and stared out the window and Jeno was giving him a strange look. It was a mixture between ‘what are you doing here, ’and ‘I don’t know how I feel about you and I don’t like that.’

“I was wondering if you’re coming to the club meeting tonight,” Renjun said, ignoring, or not noticing, both Mark and Jeno. “Sicheng said that he wouldn’t be able to come tonight and since there's only three other members if you can’t come we’re going to reschedule.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there. It’s at seven, right?” Chenle replied.

“Yeah.” Renjun seemed to finally notice Mark and Jeno. “Oh, Hi,” He waved at them. The two awkwardly waved back, Jeno not meeting his eye. “See you tonight!” Renjun said to Chenle and ruffled his hair before turning and going back to his table.

Jeno watched him go and noticed that Donghyuck was at the table Renjun went to. He nudged Mark. “Look, it’s you know who.”

“The person whose name I told you not to say?” Mark asked. Jeno rolled his eyes. “No, Voldemort. Yes, it’s him.” Mark looked in the direction Renjun went and saw that yes, Donghyuck was indeed sitting at the table. “Chenle, why was Huang Renjun here?” he asked.

“He’s the president of the Chinese Club. Why do you want to know?” Chenle looked over at Renjun and saw Donghyuck. “Oh. _Oh_.” Chenle evil smiled at Mark. “I see,” he said.

Mark flushed. “Wait, there’s a Chinese club at this school?”

“Yeah,” Chenle said. “There’s only like, three members though. Me, Renjun and this girl named Yuqi but she never goes. But that’s off topic. Let’s discuss why Mark here is suddenly interested in Renjun especially after seeing, or realizing that he’s friends with a certain somebody.”

“Hey!” Mark was fire truck red. Before he could say anything to defend himself, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

Jeno stood up, “As much as I would love to embarrass Mark, I gotta go,” he said before speeding off to his next class. (Normally, Jeno didn’t care too much about getting to class early, but Jaemin was in the class he had after lunch and he wanted to get the seat in the back, allowing him to see Jaemin who usually sat in the front) Mark sighed and slouched over the table. Chenle patted his back, “There there,” he said.

Mark made a strange sound and didn’t look up.

“Hey, are you ok?” a concerned voice asked. Mark lifted his head up and saw Donghyuck looking at him with his amused looking friends behind him.

 _‘Oh, fuck,’_ Mark thought. Next to him, Chenle held back a laugh. ‘ _Fuck my life.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm I wonder who Chenle might have a crush on
> 
> Quick question do you prefer shorter updating times but the chapter is shorter or a longer chapter but theirs a longer wait?


	5. Chinese Matchmakers

**Chinaline GC**

 

**Sicheng:**

What did you two do yesterday when I was gone?

**Renjun:**

Uhh gossip

**Chenluh:**

^

**Sicheng:**

So same as usual

What did you guys talk about?

Spill 

**Renjun:**

It’s kind of a long story

**Sicheng:**

I have time

Not really but I really don’t want to write my essay so go on

**Renjun:**

Well

Do you know who Mark Lee and Lee Donghyuck are?

**Sicheng:**

Yea

**Renjun:**

So Donghyuck has a huge crush on Mark

**Sicheng:**

Who doesn’t

**Chenluh:**

No

Stay loyal to that hot Japanese guy named Yuta Sicheng

**Sicheng:**

>:P

**Renjun:**

Do you want the tea or not?

**Sicheng:**

*puts tape over mouth*

**Renjun:**

Thank you

So I was saying

Donghyuck has a huge crush on Mark and like last monthish Mark accidentally texted him and they became friends

But they don’t know that they’re  texting each other bc they gave each other fake names (Donghyuck: Haechan, Mark: Minhyung)

And then Mark found out who Donghyuck was bc I stole Hyucks phone and sent a message to who I thought was Jisung and the names that Mark got made him realize who Hyuck was

**Sicheng:**

Ah

So

Um

Who is Jisung?

**Renjun:**

My son

**Sicheng:**

I have another grandson??

Oh god I’m getting old

**Chenluh:**

Lol

**Renjun:**

Anyways

Mark realized that Hyuck was the guy he had a mini crush on when he moved to Korea and now he has a crush on him

Idk how tho

He’s an annoying brat

**Sicheng:**

But you love him anyways?

**Renjun:**

No

**Sicheng:**

That was a lie wasn’t it

**Renjun:**

Maybe

BACK TO THE STORY

So now Mark is crushing on Donghyuck too

**Chenluh:**

Yesterday at lunch Mark was freaking out about how he thinks Donghyuck will hate him if he finds out he’s been keeping his identity from him for so long.

And Jeno and I were kinda like e_e

And then the bell rang and Jeno left and Mark made a weird noise and slouched down on the table

And then out of nowhere Donghyuck appears and he’s like “r u ok?”

And Mark kinda freaked out bc Donghyuck was so close to him

**Renjun:**

He looked horrified and ran away without saying anything

It was kinda funny but Hyuck now thinks that Mark hates him sooo

**Chenluh:**

And that’s pretty much what happened yesterday

Renjun asked me why Mark ran and I told him about the Haechan Minhyung thing and he was shook bc Donghyucks texting friend was actually Mark Lee and Na Jaemin’s crazy prediction was right

And then we explained everything to each other

And plotted on how to get Markhyuck together

**Renjun:**

It was fun

**Chenluh:**

We made a plan on how to get them together

Should I tell Jeno it and have him help with it?

**Renjun:**

No

This is a Chinese thing

Jeno isn't Chinese

Fuck Jeno

**Chenluh:**

Ok then

**Sicheng:**

Children!

Language!

**Renjun:**

Oh please

Last week you called a guy a piece of fucking shit and bastard and a number of other names im not gonna say bc he was passing notes saying that you were an ugly kissass

**Sicheng:**

I am an adult

You two are kids

I can do things you two can’t

Also, he deserved it

**Renjun:**

That’s not fair >:(

**Sicheng:**

Life ain’t fair

If it was I would be with Yuta Nakamoto

**Chenluh:**

You might be with him if you, I don’t know, actually talk to him?

**Sicheng:**

Oh Chenle, you sweet, naive, innocent thing

It doesn’t work that way

**Chenluh:**

Then how does it work ಠ_ಠ

**Renjun:**

You obviously thirst after the person you like and not speak a word to them and stare at them instead of paying attention in class duh

**Sicheng:**

>:o

Meanies

Why do I put up with you two

**Chenluh:**

Bc we’re the only Chinese ppl in this school?

**Sicheng:**

Hmm

You are correct

**Chenluh:**

Also you love us (^з^)

**Sicheng:**

No.

**Chenluh:**

w(ﾟДﾟ)w

**Sicheng:**

I’m kidding I’m kidding

**Renjun:**

Why are you so nice and sweet irl but so mean online

**Sicheng:**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

I’m not nice and sweet with you tho

**Renjun:**

Last week you thought that I was cold so you got me a blanket

In the middle of class

**Sicheng:**

...

No comment

**Chenluh:**

Awww uwu

**Sicheng:**

-_-

fUCK

**Chenluh:**

??

Sicheng?

Did he die

**Renjun:**

Wait

Let me guess

He saw Yuta

**Chenluh:**

Probably

**Renjun:**

Now we shall wait until he replies

**Sicheng:**

YUTA NAKAMOTO JUST CAME BY AND SAID THAT THE TEACHER ASSIGNED US AS PARTNERS FOR A PROJECT THATS DUE NEXT MONTH

A MONTH WORKING WITH YUTA NAKAMOTO

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Renjun:**

I was correct

**Sicheng:**

ISJSKKDOWOJZKAO

**Chenluh:**

Sicheng are you ok?

Calm down?

**Renjun:**

He’s probably screaming

**Chenluh:**

There’s so much romance going around

First it’s Markhyuck

And now Sicheng and Yuta are interacting

Renjun do any of your friends like anyone

**Renjun:**

Well

Jaemin likes Jeno

**Chenluh:**

*gasp*

Really????

Bc Jeno is like in love with Jaemin!!

**Renjun:**

Huh

We really should’ve told each other this earlier

**Chenluh:**

Does Jisung like anyone?

**Renjun:**

No

Wbu?

**Chenluh:**

Haha no

**Renjun:**

Ok

I feel like I shouldn’t believe that because of that haha but ok

Want to try to get all three ships together?

**Chenluh:**

YES

We can be the Chinese Matchmakers

Ft. Winwin if he wants to join

**Renjun:**

We need a plan

The next club meeting is too far away...

Are you available to meet up tmrw?

**Chenluh:**

I think so

**Renjun:**

Ok

Bring a notebook and a pen/pencil

**Sicheng:**

Ok I have calmed down what did you two say when I was gone

Chinese Matchmakers me likey

Wait hold up

Don’t you two DARE meddle with me and Yuta

**Renjun:**

*Yuta and I

No promises :3

**Sicheng:**

Ugh

Your so annoying

**Renjun:**

*you’re

**Sicheng:**

STOP IT

**Renjun:**

Never

**Chenluh:**

lol rip

**Sicheng:**

ಥ_ಥ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically the Chinese Club was created by Sicheng (who's an intern) when he met the only two Chinese students in the school. It's supposed to be a club where the Chinese students of the school bond and do stuff related to their culture but in reality, the members just gossip, bitch about teachers, and occasionally do homework. It's great.  
> For the next chapter expect either Jaehyun, Taeyong, Doyoung, and/or Ten to be in it. I'm trying to introduce all the characters but it's kinda hard to get them in and I feel like it'll be very random but oh well


	6. Who is Mark?

**Pest:**

RENJUN

HELP

**Renjun:**

What

**Pest:**

Ok so you know that I signed up for the school Choir to heal my broken heart?

**Renjun:**

Yeah?

**Pest:**

There r two college students that r in charge bc the teacher is old and lazy and doesn’t care 

And

And one of them is Jaehyuns bf!!!

**Renjun:**

Bf as in boyfriend?

Jaehyun has a boyfriend??

**Pest:**

Yes!

I told you this a while ago!!

**Renjun:**

Oh yeah 

You did

Continue with the story 

What about Jaehyuns bf?

**Pest:**

His name is Doyoung

And I think he hates me

**Renjun:**

Hmm

**Pest:**

He looked rlly judgemental and kinda pissed during class(?)

The other guy Taeil tried to calm him down but it didn’t go very well

Idk if he remembers me from when he came over with Jaehyun

I’m scared

He’s scary (>﹏<)

Help

**Renjun:**

Rip

What did you do to him?

**Pest:**

Wdym what did I do??

I didn’t do anything!!!

At least I don’t think I did…

**Renjun:**

Did you accidentally insult him or something 

**Pest:**

I don’t think so?

Shit

I see him

He coming towards me

He’s getting closer

And closet

**Renjun:**

??

Hello?

Donghyuck?

I’m going to assume that he’s talking to you rn

Good luck lol

%%%

 

**Doyongie:**

Jae 

Your brother is adorable

**Jaehyunnie:**

huh

**Doyongie:**

I said

Ur brother is adorable 

He made my day ten times better

**Jaehyunnie:**

Why didn’t you notice that about him when you first met him 

**Doyongie:**

I only saw him once and he was in his room the entire time ok

I only recognized him when I was staring at the random student standing outside after class

So I talked to him

**Jaehyunnie:**

W-why were you staring at a random student

And weren’t you mad this morning?

Did you scare the students or something

**Doyongie:**

No??

I’m not scary

(doNT judge)

**Jaehyunnie:**

You’re kinda scary when you’re mad

Which u were this morning

**Doyongie:**

Hush I’m not that bad

The kids weren’t scared

**Jaehyunnie:**

That’s not what Taeil told me

**Doyongie:**

Don’t listen to him

**Jaehyunnie:**

Sigh

What did Donghyuck do that made you decide that he was adorable

Not that it’s a surprise

Were related after all ;)

**Doyongie:**

I talked to him after class and he somehow noticed that I was upset and asked me what was wrong and after I told him he gave me a big hug and a little feel better rainbow bandaid that he carries with him for some reason and that should be weird but it makes him so much cuter

Hes so cute n precious and adorable i love him don’t be a mean brother to him 

**Jaehyunnie:**

Aww thats so sweet

He doesn’t treat me like this

I broke my arm once and he told me to not be an idiot and fall off a tree

-_-

**Doyongie:**

Maybe you should have been less of an idiot and not fall off a tree

**Jaehyunnie:**

Wow thanks

**Doyongie:**

You’re welcome <3

**Jaehyunnie:**

<3

**Doyongie:**

<3

**Jaehyunnie:**

<3

**Doyongie:**

<3

**Jaehyunnie:**

<3

**Doyongie:**

<3 <3

**Jaehyunnie:**

This isn’t a competition 

**Doyongie:**

<3 <3 <3 of course it isn’t 

**Jaehyunnie:**

Sigh

**Doyongue:**

:3

Ew

%%%

**Renjun:**

Donghyuck

Are you still alive

Did Jaehyuns bf kill you?

**Pest:**

Hello I am alive

Doyoung is v nice and cute

Looks like a bunny

Not scary

I like him and approve

Jaehyun choose well

**Renjun:**

What happened?

**Pest:**

Well he wanted to talk to me bc I was lurking outside the classroom and looked familiar?

And we awkwardly chit chatted and made small talk for a bit

And then u noticed that he was kinda upset

*I

Cause he was kinda fake smiling and during class he ws kind of moody and angry

So I used my magical powers of persuasion and got the truth out of him

Some asshole was mean to his friend! >:((

So I gave him a hug to make him feel better!

He’s very huggable btw

**Renjun:**

Noted

**Pest:**

And then I gave him one of my feel better band aids

**Renjun:**

The rainbow one?

**Pest:**

Yes

**Renjun:**

Wow

Ok then

You give a random stranger your rainbow band-aids but not your best friend I see how it is

**Pest:**

He was smad ok!

He looked like a depressed bunny

Also I gave you one once 

**Renjun:**

Many years ago

**Pest:**

I still gave you one tho

**Renjun:**

*sigh*

Oh btw

Do you know who Chenle is?

**Pest:**

Adorable Chinese underclassman?

Yes

Wai

**Renjun:**

Well

He's a friend of Mark

**Pest:**

Who?

**Renjun:**

Mark

**Pest:**

Who?

**Renjun:**

Oh my god are you pretending he doesn’t exist aren’t you

**Pest:**

Idk who you’re talkin about

I didn’t know there’s a Mark at this school

Isn’t that an English name?

We’re Korean 

**Renjun:**

If you talked to Chenle he might give you information on why Mark ran away from you

**Pest:**

Again

Who is Mark?

And how would I be able to properly meet this Chenle

He’s sounds nice

And very cute

**Renjun:**

He’s staying after school tmrw to put up signs around the school

He’ll be gone by four so be quick

You can find him if you look hard enough

**Pest:**

Thank you for this information 

**Renjun:**

You’re welcome

Good luck with Mark

**Pest:**

Who????

%%%

**[Chinese Matchmakers]**

 

**Renjun:**

He’s coming

**Chenle:**

٩(◕‿◕｡)۶

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @Soliloquys_Darling for the idea of Doyong and Taeil being Donghyucks choir director you are a blessing
> 
> Speaking of blessings, Fake Love and the Love Yourself: Tear album has killed me (again)


	7. Authors Note

Hello!

It is I, LeeFelixFelicis, except with a new username 

After too many months my revising is finally over!! (yay!) which means there will (finally) be new chapters of this story

For those of you who are new and don't know what's going on, let me explain. I started this story around eight months ago and updated at a decent pace until May (so for like a month lol). Then I went on a hiatus until October. When I reread what I had I decided that I was unhappy with how it was written and started revising it. It was originally supposed to be done by November but somehow it went on until December.

Updates now will probably be random because I don't really know where I'm going with this and I also have a million other unwritten fics planned out in my mind that I plan on writing (this is the first one I actually wrote out). I've also kinda lost inspiration for this and I need to figure myself out.

For the people who read this before the hiatus and stuck by until now, thank you so much for dealing with me and my changes! I know the revised fic is a little different than the one before but I had to remove and change some parts because I either found it cringy or it didn't seem right. The non-text writing will also stop or be reduced greatly because it takes too long to write and I kind of just want to keep this a text-fic. There will be some non-text however, just very little.

Anyways that's all I have to say for now, thank you guys so much for reading and enjoying this mess! See you when I update (whenever that will be)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: "that's all I have to say for now"  
> Me two seconds later: *says more stuff*


	8. Don't make assumptions, kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is "Don't make assumptions" but after that, it says "kids", therefore contradicting itself because it's assuming everyone reading it is a kid.   
> Haha, I'm so funny.  
> No?  
> Ok... (･_･)

It was around three thirty in the afternoon and Donghyuck was starting to really regret his decision to stay after school. He’d been wandering around the school for the past hour in a fruitless search for Chenle.

So far, he had passed numerous classrooms full of after-school club members and one suspicious English teacher in the hall. 

_ ‘Excuse me, Mr. Lee. Are you lost?’  _

_ ‘No, sir,’  _ he replied and ran off.

English the next day would be fun.

After one whole hour of searching, of peeking into classrooms like a stalker scanning faces to find who he wanted, of resisting the urge to screech and pull his hair out, and he still couldn’t.

Find.

Chenle.

Anywhere.

Curse his curiosity for making him stay after school. Curse Renjun for giving him the idea to ask Chenle for answers. Curse Mark for running away for an unexplained reason and hurting his feelings as a result. And most of all, curse Zhong Chenle for not being where he’s supposed to be, wherever that is. 

He was on the brink of giving up and going back home to his mom’s fresh baked cookies when he decided to peek into the cafeteria one last time. You know,  just in case Chenle was there. 

To his amazement and momentary relief, he was!

Or so Donghyuck thought.

There was a person standing in front of the bulletin board on the other side of the room. His face was hidden by a large pillar and he was wearing a bright red hoodie Donghyuck swore he saw Chenle wearing in the morning. He looked to be about the same height as Donghyuck remembered Chenle to be. 

In his annoyed and eager to get this over with this state, Donghyuck automatically assumed the figure was Chenle.

Ignoring the anxious feelings about what he would say to the other boy (despite having an hour to think, he still hadn’t figured out what to say to Chenle. He decided on winging it), Donghyuck quickly rushed over to the guy before his nerves would turn against him and tapped his shoulder. The person turned around.

“Hi, excuse me-“

Donghyuck stopped mid-sentence and stared at who was in front of him in shock. Immediately, blood rushed to his cheeks and he felt a sinking feeling from the pit of his stomach.

‘Oh god, oh no.’ 

“M-mark?” he stammered.

Mark stared back at him in slight horror.

“Donghyuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter and no texting but the next one will be all text and longer


	9. Silly Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a good chapter title rip

**Gay Musketeers**

**Hyuck:**

Guys

Gues

GUYS

IM HAVING A CRISIS HERE PLS

**Renjun:**

What is it 

**Hyuck:**

I RAN INTO MARK AFYER SCHOOL TODAY LIKE TEN MINUTES AGO

**Renjun:**

Wha

WHAT

%%%

 

**Renjun:**

CHENLE WHY IS HYUCK TELLING ME HE RAN INTO MARK

THIS WANSNT PART OF THE P L A N

WHERE WERE U??

**Chenle:**

I know I know hear me out!

I had to put the signs up and I was waiting for Donghyuck to find me but he didn’t. 

But I was like oh it’s ok there’s still time for him to find me

But then I got caught up by Mr Seo

He saw me and started talking to me

Before I knew it time flew by (he’s my favorite teacher ok) and then he mentioned something about seeing Donghyuck and how he ran away from him and I realized that I still had to talk to him so I ran off

By then Donghyuck already ran into Mark and he was leaving the school when I saw him

Renjun?

You’re not responding or reading hellooo?

**Renjun:**

Sorry I was talking to Hyuck

So you’re saying that you messed up our plan

**Chenle:**

No

**Renjun:**

...

**Chenle:**

But this could be a good thing!

They talked to each other and judging by how Mark is acting right now their relationship got better!

**Renjun:**

Hmm you might be right  

This changes things, but it could be a good things

**Chenle:**

:D

 

%%%

 

Meanwhile, back on the other side…

 

%%%

 

**Gay Musketeers**

**Hyuck:**

I RAN INTO MARK AFYER SCHOOL TODAY LIKE TEN MINUTES AGO

**Renjun:**

Wha

WHAT

**Hyuck:**

I was doing the thing YOU told me to but I couldn’t find him

**Nana:**

Huh

**Hyuck:**

InsTEAD, I thought Mark was who I was looking for and t a p p e d  h i s s h o u l d e r

**Pwark:**

Wow good job

**Hyuck:**

SHUSH JISUNG

And we kinda stared at each other in wtf and oh shiet

**Renjun:**

Wonderful description 

**Hyuck:**

Do you want me to tell u what happened or not

**Renjun:**

*zips mouth*

**Hyuck:**

Thank you.

I was the one who spoke first cause Mark was just staring at me like he’s scared

So I was like “Hi Mark whatcha doing here.” Acting like he didn’t run away from me and hurt my feelings and made me think he hated me

And he’s jumped and was like “h-hi”

He stammered it was kinda cute ngl

And then it got 10x more awkward than it was before and we were just staring at the ground 

Then I blurted “Whyd u run away from me?” and he kinda turned reddish and was like um uhhh but in like a cute way

**Pwark:**

Please stop with the like s

You’re putting it in every other sentence

**Hyuck:**

Fine

Bully

And then he said something about him panicking and something else I don’t know or remember he was speaking rlly fast and he was really flustered and adorable

I keep calling him cute but I can’t help it he is

**Nana** :

Awwww 

**Hyuck:**

And then we kinda talked a bit and he was all blushy and cute and I wanna squish him nd he’s rlly nice and sweet and help I’m in love

**Nana:**

Ship!!

**Hyuck:**

Jwdnkdjwn uwu

**Pwark:**

I-I’m getting cavities

**Renjun:**

Me too

You know, everyone here is in love and stuff 

Meanwhile there's me

Forever alone

**Nana:**

Come on 

Don’t lie Jun I know you like someone

**Renjun:**

What

How’d you know who told u

**Nana:**

I didn’t 

But you just confirmed my suspicions

**Pwark:**

Oooo who is it do tell

**Hyuck:**

Yeah tell

**Renjun:**

Bye

**Nana:**

Wait no come back

Renjun?!  
  


%%%

 

**Renjun:**

Hyuck is now even more head over heels for Mark

**Chenle** :

Same here

But he’s still stressing over the possibility that Hyuck will be mad at him for not telling him about Minhyung

**Renjun:**

Oh crap I forgot about that

The minhyung and haechan thing

Wow what is wrong with me

**Chenle:**

Mhm me too

I think they kinda text less now?

But they're still pretty good friends 

Mark says he feels like Donghyuck is secretly annoyed at him for not telling him who he is even though he knows who Hyuck is

**Renjun:**

Silly Mark

Hyuck will be fine with it probably

**Chenle:**

Does he know??

**Renjun:**

No, but Jaemin is convinced that Mark is Minhyung and he pestered Hyuk about it a lot and tried convincing him he’s right

Long story short, Hyuck will probably be ok with Mark being Minhyung

He doesn’t really believe Jaemin though so his thoughts might change if he were to actually find out Mark is Minhyung tho...

**Chenle:**

Ugh why can’t they just kiss kiss fall in love already

Or just kiss they're already head over heels ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Renjun:**

Lol yeah

  
  
  


 

 

**Renjun:**

Hey Chenle

**Chenle:**

Yeah?

**Renjun:**

You’re really good friends with Jeno right

Lee Jeno

**Chenle:**

Yeah

Why are you asking?

**Renjun:**

Nothing, it’s fine

…

Actually

Do you know if he hates me or something?

**Chenle:**

I don’t think so? 

Did something happen?

**Renjun:**

I stopped by a convenience store for something and I ran into him there

And when he saw me he kinda made a face? Like he didn’t want to see me

You know what nevermind it’s fine I’m just overreacting

Go back to doing your homework

**Chenle:**

Wdym??

Renjun???

Damnit he’s gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Markhyucks relationship is all nice and cute and good for now it's time for a some slighty angsty Norenmin next chapter mwahaha


	10. Planning planning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! 
> 
> I'm alive and back with an update for this
> 
> I really didn't know what to do for this so that's why it took so long sorry (シ. .)シ

**Chenle:**

Hey Jeno I have a question

**Jeno:**

Ya?

**Chenle:**

What do u think abt Huang Renjun?

**Jeno:**

He's nice I guess

Ppl like him and I can see why

U know how I feel abt him already tho

Why u ask?

**Chenle:**

Nothing just curious :)

**Jeno:**

Ok...?

 

%%%

 

**Dolphin. :**

Mark!!

**Markly:**

Chenle!!?

**Dolphin. :**

Ur in a class with Jeno Na Jaemin and Huang Renjun right??

Korean lit?

**Markly:**

Yeah... why?

**Dolphin. :**

You have this biiig project coming up right

**Markly:**

Yes? What are you getting at Chenle

**Dolphin. :**

Ok so this is just a hunch

BUT

I think Jeno secretly likes Huang Renjun as well as Jaemin and he doesn’t know it so he’s mistaking his feelings for jealousy

**Markly:**

Huh

Wtf

What makes you think that

**Dolphin. :**

Ok so you know how Jeno is always going on and on about how much he likes Jaemin and how he also talks about how great Renjun is too except for him it sounds more like jealousy bc he always mentions how RJ and JM are friends?

**Markly:**

It took me a while to understand what you said but yeah

**Dolphin. :**

I think Jeno is secretly harboring feelings for Renjun as well as Jaemin and he doesn’t know how to react it so he’s sticking to his first love and unconsciously lashing out on Renjun because of that

I mean it kinda makes sense?

Like we all know that Jeno has liked Jaemin for forever but then Renjun appeared out of nowhere in their freshman year and becasme besties with Jaemin and also became really popular

Jeno must've felt threatened but also attracted to him because, well, Renjun, but since he's been like in love with Jaemin for such a long time he didn’t realize how he was feeling and mistook it for envy or somethin

Mark???

Are you still there??

**Markly:**

After some careful reading and rereading and making myself remember things

I see your point

**Dolphin. :**

:D

**Markly:**

BUT

What are you trying to do?

I mean are you planning something

This whole thing sounds really messy and I don’t want Jeno getting hurt :/

**Dolphin. :**

Well I guess I was kinda thinking of somehow making them sort their feelings out for each other

I don’t know how Jaemin and Renjun feel abt each other but I definitely know that Jaemin does like Jeno back and that enjun likes someone but idk who

*Renjun

**Markly:**

Idk… :/

But what does this have anything to do with them being in my Korean lit class

And the project

Oh

Wait

I see where your getting at

I think

But how are you gonna make it work?

**Dolphin. :**

I have my ways :)

All you have to do is keep an eye out on them and maybe help ease the tension

Can you do that?

**Markly:**

Yeah sure

But if I feel like someone will get hurt from this Im going to stop

**Dolphin. :**

Aight thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of short rip


	11. Mistakes #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you all sm for ready and liking this fic! Tbh I thought no one was really reading this after I disappeared for months and then reappeared and made changed but there has been a lot of new readers (hi!) and (according to stats) it's been growing? 
> 
> But THANK YOU for reading and liking and without further ado here's the new chapter

**The Gay Musketeers**

**Nana:**

Guyssss

In K lit there’s gonna be a giant project and the teachers assigning partnerssss

I don’t like half the people in this class help D;

 

**Pwark:**

Isn’t Renjun in ur class

 

**Nana:**

Ya but there’s a low chance of me partnering with him

Why? You may ask

Bc teachers r cruel nd mean >;(

 

**Pwark:**

Lmao rip

**Hyuck:**

Good luck lol let’s hope u won’t get paired up with someone weird

But then again Renjun is weird…

**Renjun:**

I will strangle you.

**Hyuck:**

Pls don’t

**Renjun:**

We’ll see

Now get off your phones y’all in class and distracting me

 

**Pwark:**

Fine :p

 

%%%

 

**Dolphin. :**

I did it!!

Jaemin Renjun & Jeno r partners now !!

**Markly:**

Whoop

I got partnered up with a guy named Eric

I’ve never seen him before so this is awkward :/

Oh wait he's new thats why

Poor kid, the first day of a new school and he has a giant important project with a stranger

**Dolphin. :**

Big oof

**Markly:**

Yup

Wait

This guy knows English he lived in LA

:DDDDDD

**Dolphin. :**

Nice

**Markly:**

Ok imma stop talking now and focus bye

**Dolphin. :**

Lol bye

 

%%%

 

**Gay Musketeers**

 

**Nana:**

So uh

I’m with Renjun

**Hyuck:**

Nice

**Nana:**

And Jeno

**Hyuck:**

Huh

I thought it was supposed to be two people?

**Nana:**

Apparently there’s a new kid and now the total number of students in the class is odd so there had to be a group of three

H e l p I don’t know what to say!!

He’s so hot

Like damn

His eyebrows and cheekbones ugh |(￣3￣)|

 

**Pwark:**

Ok that is enough

 

**Nana:**

Bully :T

 

**Renjun:**

Jaemin get off your phone this is really awkward I’m trying to talk to him but we’re all on our phones

 

**Nana:**

Okokok

Wish me luck I’m abt to talk to the god himself oh god

 

**Pwark:**

Uhh good luck

Don’t embarrass yourself in front of him!!

And don’t !!! Let it slip that you have a crush the size of Mt Everest on him

**Hyuck:**

Fantastic words of advice Jisung

**Pwark:**

Thank you

 

**Nana:**

:|

 

**Renjun:**

Everyone off their phones NOW OR ELSE

**Hyuck:**

Ok ok o k bye !!

%%%

**Mork:**

Hey so uh

I’m about to do something REALLY stupid

**Jenooo:**

What

Mark

What is it

Mark

Mark

MARK!!!

Omg don’t die!!

I’m the one paired up with Huang Renjun and Na Jaemin IM the one who should be dead here

MARRRKKK

>:0000

There’s so many different stupid things I can think of u doing

U could do that water cup prank thing you’ve always wanted to do in school

You could start a Twitter war with other Canadians in our school

You could talk to Donghyuck without preparation

You could tell Donghyuck who u r out of nowhere

Wait

U aren’t doing that are you

Mark I’m begging you don’t drop the bomb out of nowhere

R u even seeing this??

 

%%%

 

**Canada Boy:**

Hi :)

**Donghyuck:**

Hi!

**Canada Boy:**

So uh we haven’t rlly talked in a while

 **Donghyuck:** **  
** Yeah ://

**Canada Boy:**

But uh

I’ve been thinking

And I think I want to tell you who I am

Ad I’m kind of nervous

**Donghyuck:**

Oh no don’t be!

You don’t have to worry that I won’t like you if I find out who you are!

Knowing who u r irl won’t rlly change my view on u bc I already have this perception of u in my head (and it’s that ur a kind funny sweet guy) and unless ur a creep or a murderer or something it wont change!!

**Canada Boy:**

I

Omg you're so sweet :,O

But like

It’s big

**Donghyuck:**

Wdym?

**Canada Boy:**

I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a while but I didn’t rlly know how??

And I want to get this over with before it snowballs into a bigger problem

But I’m Mark Lee

**Donghyuck:**

Haha wut

 

 

%%%

 

**Gay Musketeers**

**Hyuckie:**

UIHLGWIAHHF?????

??????!?!?!?

HUH

**Pwark:**

Are you ok??

 

%%%

 

 

**Donghyuck:**

Wait no I get it

This is a joke

A prank

Haha you got me for a second there

That wasn’t very funny though ;//

**Canada Boy:**

It’s not a prank

See?

_[[photo_attachment]](https://www.instagram.com/p/BkcIduqFGb1/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) _

**Donghyuck:**

No that was on his insta

Minhyung this isn’t funny

**Canada Boy:**

[ _video_attachment_ ]

**Donghyuck:**

I

Oh my god

**Canada Boy:**

I’m so sorry for not telling you earlier

Donghyuck?

 

%%%

 

**Mork:**

Haha I screwed up

**Jenooo:**

!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops cliffhanger


	12. Hide the Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm absolutely terrible at titles.
> 
> There's no murder in this chapter I swear ⁽˙³˙⁾

**Gay Musketeers**

 

**Renjun:**

I want to rip the hair out of my skull

 

**Pwark:**

Technically !!  it’s your scalp

 

**Renjun:**

Jisung.

Do not test me right now.

 

**Pwark:**

Aight sorry sorry 

What happened? :(

 

**Nana:**

The lit project :) is due :) in two weeks :)))))))))

Not enough time >:T

Why?? Because apparently our class is v behind and like everyone else is ahead of us?? So we have to finish first??

Which does not make sense bc ahem, every other class is also starting right now

But Mr Kim was like nO we NEED the extra time we have if we finish before to catch up to them

So now it’s due in two weeks instead of a month

Fan fricking tastic

 

**Pwark:**

Oof ://

 

**Nana:**

But hey on the bright side I get to spend 

Wait

No

This cuts my time with Jeno

ARGH

T.T

 

**Renjun:**

I will murder

 

**Nana:**

No murder, Renjun

You're too pretty to go to jail

 

**Renjun:**

…

 

**Pwark:**

Well I guess good luck with ur project (@ both of you) and good luck with your mans (@ Jaemin)

 

**Nana:**

Mans?

 

**Pwark:**

You know what I mean >:(

 

**Nana:**

;P

 

**Renjun:**

Hey has anyone heard from Hyuck

He hasn’t been online since last period and he looked off when I saw him :/

 

**Pwark:**

Off how?

 

**Renjun:**

Like he kept looking at his phone and frowning and stuff

 

**Nana:**

Do you know if something happened??

Hyuck if u see this are u ok? :(

 

**Renjun:**

He didn’t really look upset or something, just… confused? 

Idk

 

**Pwark:**

Strange….

 

%%%

**Chenle:**

RENJUN!!

RENJUN !!

WE HAVE !!  A PROBELM !!!

**Renjun:**

??? 

WHAT HAPPENED 

R U OK?

Do I need to help you hide a body 

**Chenle:**

MARKS A TOTAL FUCKING DUMMY WHO TOLD DONGHYUCK WHO HE WAS

Wait wtf ???

Body?????

**Renjun:**

MARK WHAT

HE

Well that explains why Hyuck was acting off today

**Chenle:**

This is a disaster!!

I’ve carefully crafted a master plan to get Markhyuck together and Mark RUINED IT

I’m so angery (╬ Ò ‸ Ó) 

Do u know how Donghyuck is reacting??

**Renjun:**

Idk he hasn’t been online today but he looked,,, confused smad when I last saw him?

Like he kept looking at his phone with a face

**Chenle:**

Urgh

Mark mark mark

You loveable dummy

Ily but stop

My ships are falling apart :,(

**Renjun:**

Well 

On the bright side Sicheng and Yuta are doing good

That project together worked wonders on their relationship 

I guess being forced to work together for something important for a long period of time really helps people bond

Maybe the lit project will be how Jaemin and Jeno get together…

**Chenle:**

Jaemin and Jeno are doing a project together? :o

**Renjun:**

Yeah

And me too

**Chenle:**

Oh?

Hm

Anyways I gotta go scream at Mark

Toodleloo!

**Renjun:**

Bye

 

%%%

 

**Dolphin. :**

MARK MINHYUNG LEE

JENO TOLD ME BOUT WHAT YOUVE DONE

YOU D U M M Y

HOW COULD UOU ( ；´Д｀)

**Markly:**

I know I know!!

I kinda regret it now

But I’m glad that I told him and that he knows the truth but

I think I ruined our relationship :(

He saw me in the hall today and legit turned the opposite direction to avoid me :,(

But at least me being honest about it is better than him finding out in another way

Then he’d really be mad

**Dolphin. :**

He’s not mad?

**Markly:**

Idk :///

I think so tho

Like he thought it was a joke at first and he was like thats not funny but when he found out it wasn’t he went “oh my god” and stopped replying 

So I stopped texting to give him some space y’know

**Dolphin. :**

Well Mark

I really don’t know what to say

**Mark:**

D,:

**Dolphin. :**

But ig u should just give him some space and time to calm down and take everything in and then text him again

**Markly:**

That’s a good idea

Thanks lele!

**Dolphin. :**

Np  ♡＾▽＾♡ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will show Donghyucks feelings !! Finally !!


End file.
